


My Spirit Is Not So Willing, Baby

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title from For The Love Of God by Mindless Self Indulgence (even tho i don't really think it relates to the story much it's still a good title somewhat)</p><p>prompt: Dan and Phil are at a youtube party when Dan easily gets bored of all the small talk and tries to hint at Phil he wants to leave. Phil warns Dan that he's going to 'Fuck him senseless' and Dan is okay with it. When they're about to do it, Phil thinks that he hurts Dan and Dan thinks that that's super cute. Fluff and cuddles ensue!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Spirit Is Not So Willing, Baby

Dan was anxious. He never really liked ‘parties’. It didn’t matter what kind they were, they could be just with a few friends, a family event or a YouTube party, and those had to be his least favorite. All of the people surrounding him were people Dan almost considered to be his ‘co-workers’. They had the same job on the same website, all of them making somewhat similar content. He knew it shouldn’t scare him, but he thought he should make a good impression on them, and he wasn’t very good at that. He was always very shy at these types of events.

It didn’t help that Phil was with him, constantly teasing him and talking to him with a bit of a flirty tone in his voice. Dan and Phil both sometimes had a hard time keeping it professional and found it extremely hard to hide their relationship from everyone. Of course they would share sneaky kisses and sometimes whisper dirty things into each others ears at the worst of times, and that’s what was going on right now.

Dan and Phil were both attending a YouTube event at that this very moment, and Dan did not want to be there. He stuck by Phil’s side the entire time, sometimes trying to talk in a flirty tone at others and quickly getting bored, but hinting at Phil every once in a while that he wanted to leave. Phil would just quickly brush him off and continue talking with other Youtubers while Dan was like an impatient child, waiting for a parent to stop talking to a person and take them home. It didn’t take Phil long for him to get fed up with Dan’s impatient behavior and warned him.

“Dan, you’re going to regret this when we get home.” Phil whispered to Dan, trying to make it seem natural and not draw much attention to the two of them.

“Mhm, and what exactly are you hinting at?” Dan said suggestively, his lips turning into a smile. He hoped that Phil would finally take him home and away from this party, while having a little fun later.

“I’m hinting that if you keep this annoying behavior up for much longer, you’re in for it tonight.” Phil warned, his voice getting low and husky. Maybe it was because he wanted to tease Dan, but it was mostly because he didn’t really want anyone to hear him.

“What am I in for? Were you perhaps going to tease me endlessly, keep me on the edge while you watch me whimper and squirm underneath you? Were you going to go all slow and move all gentle while I begged for more? Is that what I’m in for?” Dan asked him.  
Phil blushed at what Dan said. If he wanted to play this game, he could play this game. He leaned down to whisper to Dan.

“Oh, no. I was thinking it would move a lot faster than that. I’d have you all tied up and spread out for me, letting out loud and whorish moans as I fucked you senseless.” Phil told him, and Dan could feel himself getting aroused. “That’s not it, though. I’d ravish your neck and you’d be so overwhelmed with pleasure that the little extra push of me attacking your neck would send you over the edge. You’d come so hard that you’d see stars. I’d then let you rest up for a round two, perhaps?” Phil suggested, and that’s all that Dan wanted right now. They took one look at each other through lustful eyes and knew that they had to get back home immediately.

The boys said goodbye to most of their friends as fast as they could, trying to pull off that fact that them wanting to leave early was Dan feeling ill and needing some rest. Their friends were all very understanding and the boys were never questioned once. They sighed in relief once the exited the building, They quickly got into a taxi and began their journey home. It was filled with a lot of sexual tension and the boys had to refrain from jumping on each other and making out in a taxi. At least they had some kind of public decency.

The ride home was long and torturous. They couldn’t have been more excited when they came up on that familiar block that their apartment building was on. They left the taxi as quick as the could, practically throwing money at the driver while they basically ran to their apartment building. They had almost tripped over the stairs numerous times as they made their way up to their flat. Jackets were shed and left on the ground to be picked up later. They were somewhat tripping over their own two feet to make their way to the nearest bedroom, which ended up being Dan’s.

All clothes were discarded as quickly as possible, and they had pulled each other in close for a long and passionate kiss, Dan falling backwards onto the bed with Phil falling on top of him. Their kiss went from soft and tasteful to aggressive and rough almost instantly. Dan’s moans and groans were all muffled by Phil’s soft and warm lips ravishing his.

As Phil continued to dominate Dan in their make out session, he tried to reach over to Dan’s bedside table to retrieve some lubricant. Though they didn’t have anything to tie Dan up with in his own bedroom, Phil just thought that he would be able to hold his wrists down as he fucked him into the mattress. Maybe it would add a bit of intimacy to the whole scenario if it was Phil himself doing the restraining, not that intimacy was something they really focused on when they were being rough like this.

Phil had minimal struggle with retrieving the things necessary for their activities. He gave Dan a ‘Can I start?’ look as he held up the lube so he could see it. Dan nodded his head, biting his lip in anticipation. Phil spread some lube on three of his fingers, throwing it aside so he could get to what he really wanted and pleasure Dan with his fingers. He inserted the first slowly, trying to make sure Dan wasn’t in pain at all and that he was enjoying it. Dan let out a sigh of content and visibly relaxed.

“Phil, more, please.” Was all Dan managed to say while he panted heavily. Phil wasn’t one to deny his requests and added a second, Dan beginning to find more pleasure and let out a quiet groan. “Fuck, more!” Dan yelled, and though Phil was a little unsure about moving so fast, he added a third. Dan was in heaven as Phil began to scissor and thrust his fingers, letting out squeals of pleasure whenever Phil would brush over that one special place.

“Can I fuck you now?” Phil asked him, continuing to gently thrust his fingers into Dan.

“Oh my god, please.” Dan panted, stopping his movements all together. Phil then removed his fingers from and and left him empty and clenching on nothing. Phil began to lube himself up as Dan closed his eyes and waited for Phil to be ready.

Once he felt Phil shift again to be over him again, he opened his eyes again. Phil took his wrists in his hands and pinned them above his head. Phil lined himself up with Dan’s entrance and Dan gave him the go ahead. He could feel Phil sliding in at a nice pace, stopping every couple seconds to let him adjust. He was lost in bliss as Phil pushed in. In fact, he was so lost in the bliss that he probably made a noise that sound a bit pained, and he was suddenly empty again.

“Oh my god! Did I just hurt you?” Phil panicked, looking Dan in the eye to make sure he was alright. It took Dan a moment to register what just happened and he looked up at Phil and let out a laugh.

“Oh my god, you spoon! I’m fine.” Dan assured him, continuing to laugh.

“A-are you sure? I’m certain I just hurt you- I-” Dan cut him off with a small peck on the lips.

“I’m fine. But now I don’t really feel like continuing.” Dan said, pulling Phil onto the bed with him and falling into an embrace, their limbs tangling.

“I’m sorry. I really thought I hurt you.” Phil said with a sad look.

“Hey, it’s fine. Remember, we still have a safe word.” Dan told him, rubbing his arm in a comforting fashion.

“I know.” Phil said.

They never ended up leaving the bed, and fell into a deep sleep as they were wrapped up in the embrace of each other.


End file.
